1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector having an ejector for easily removing an integrated circuit (IC) module received in the socket connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional socket connector for carrying a land grid array (LGA) IC module usually defines restricting fingers for resiliently retaining the IC module in the socket connector. Examples of such socket connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,146,152, 6,186,797, 6,164,978, 6,203,331 and 6,179,624.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional socket connector 6 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,152. The socket connector 6 provides a recessed area 63 to receive an LGA IC module 7 thereon. The recessed area 63 defines a plurality of passageways 60, and each passageway 60 accommodates a conductive contact 8 therein. The socket connector 6 has a pair of push fingers 611 on two adjacent sides 61 thereof respectively. Each push finger 611 comprises a spring portion 6111 extending from the side 61, and a restricting portion 6112 extending from the distal end of the spring portion 6111 and protruding into a space above the recessed area 63. Thus, the restricting portion 6112 projects beyond an inner edge of the side 61. When the IC module 7 is received on the recessed area 63, the push fingers 611 retain the IC module 7 in the correct position. However, if the IC module 7 is required to be removed from the recessed area 63 for replacement or maintenance, this is difficult because of the confined spaces in and around the socket connector 6. A conventional method is to pull the push fingers 611 away from the recessed area 63 to release the IC module 7. However, this is liable to break the push fingers 611 and damage the restricting mechanism of the socket connector 6.
Hence, a new socket connector which overcomes the above-described disadvantages is desired.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a socket connector having an ejector for easily removing an IC module received in the socket connector.
In order to achieve the above mentioned object, a socket connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an insulative housing mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), a plurality of contacts received in the housing, and an ejector pivotally jointed with the housing. The ejector comprises a pivot axle pivotally received in the housing, a lever extending from a middle portion of the pivot axle, a transverse pressing button extending from a distal end of the lever perpendicularly, and an ejecting portion extending from the middle portion of the axle in a direction substantially perpendicular to the lever. When the IC module is received in the housing, the ejecting portion of the ejector is suppressed under the IC module. When the IC module is required to be removed from the housing, the pressing button of the ejector is pressed down and, as a result, the ejecting portion rotates about the pivot axle and finally pushes the IC module upwardly. Thus, the IC module is removed from the housing easily.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: